TIE/sf Space Superiority Fighter
Summary The TIE/sf space superiority fighter, also known as the Special Forces TIE fighter, is a twin seater multi-role starfighter manufactured by Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems. This fighter is used by the elite operatives of the First Order military’s Special Forces and designed to fulfil roles ranging from reconnaissance to interception to even light bombing. It is unique in that the central pod houses a pilot as well as a gunner behind them to operate the craft’s weapon systems. Equipped with two pairs of powerful laser cannons, a concussion missile launcher, reasonably powerful deflector shields, even a long range hyperdrive, the TIE/sf is a versatile and deadly craft not to be taken lightly despite some shortcomings in its design. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-C with laser cannons. 7-A with concussion missiles Name: TIE/sf space superiority fighter Origin: Star Wars Classification: Multi-role starfighter (space superiority fighter, strike fighter, reconnaissance) Users: First Order Special Forces Length: 6.69 metres Height: 8.17 metres Width: 6.34 metres Material: Titanium alloy fuselage Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of two (one to act as pilot and one to act as weapons officer, though the pilot alone can presumably fly the craft and operate all the weapon systems) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Likely Large Town level with laser cannons (Much more powerful than standard TIE Fighters, and equipped with a deuterium cell to increase their firepower. Should be more powerful than the self-powered H-s9.3 laser cannons equipped by TIE Brutes, which are nearly twice as powerful as standard L-s1 laser cannons). Mountain level with concussion missiles (Equipped with ST7 concussion missile tubes. This make of concussion missile is presumably more advanced and powerful than the now outdated ST2 make used on the likes of the Millennium Falcon as well as the HM-6 make used on the RZ-1 A-wing. A barrage of these missiles are able to deal some severe damage to the hull of an MC85 Star Cruiser) Speed: At least Transonic atmospheric speed (At the very least as fast as if not faster than the standard First Order TIE/fo). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Should be more than capable of matching the realspace speeds of the likes of the Millennium Falcon. Noted to be quite swift by Poe Dameron, a seasoned X-wing pilot). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 2 hyperdrive. Should thus be this fast) Durability: At least Large Building level+ without deflector shields (Far better built than the imperial TIE/ln fighter as well as the standard TIE/fo). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (Equipped with deflector shielding a little less powerful than that of the T-70 series X-wing. Capable of taking a burst of laser cannon fire powerful enough to destroy something as durable as a Kom'rk-class Fighter before depleting) Range: Several kilometres with its laser cannons, dozens of kilometres with concussion missiles. Weaknesses: * Solar array creates a large blind spot for the pilot and gunner. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Forcefield Users Category:Machines Category:Tier 7